


Ship's Night

by lynndyre



Category: Star Trek: The Original Series
Genre: Art, Copic Markers, Cuddling & Snuggling, F/F, Sharing a Bed
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-13
Updated: 2016-06-13
Packaged: 2018-07-14 22:03:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7192613
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lynndyre/pseuds/lynndyre
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Curling up together in Uhura's quarters.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ship's Night

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Calliatra](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Calliatra/gifts).



[ ](http://smg.photobucket.com/user/lynndyre/media/ChapelUhura%20color_zpsederp8uk.jpg.html)


End file.
